Mon histoire de coeur
by Aliwinnie
Summary: Ceci n'est pas le récit d'une belle histoire d'amour. Non, la mienne c'est vraiment quelque chose de... particulier. Mon histoire d'amour avec le mec le plus chiant que j'ai jamais connu. -UA
1. Premier partie

**Ohayo mina, c'est mon premier écrit sur fanfiction et j'avoue que j'étais paumé. C'est également mon premier two shot qui est aussi posté sur mon compte skyblog, donc il n'y a aucun plagiat puisque ce sont mes écrits. Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, enfin si heureusement, qui voudrait d'une tulipe et d'une gloutonne chez lui ? Bref, ils appartiennent, à Oda-sama_._**

* * *

><p><em><em>"-Sors avec moi.<em>_

__-Tu te fou de moi ? Un pari ? Une envie soudaine de me mettre dans ton lit ?__

__-Pourquoi tu t'emp-__

__-Sors ! Sors de chez moi et ne me dis pas ce genre de chose à la légère."__

Ceci n'est pas le récit d'une belle histoire d'amour. Non, la mienne c'est vraiment quelque chose de... particulier. Mon histoire d'amour avec le mec le plus chiant que j'ai jamais connu.

Tout avait débuté en hiver 2012. Il faisait froid, Tokyo était recouvert d'un manteau blanc et moi, comme tout les matins, je devais me rendre au café où je travaillais. Il fallait que je paye mon loyer et tout ce qui va avec car j'habitais seule dans un petit appartement de Tokyo, que j'avais eu la chance d'avoir. Même s'il n'était pas fabuleux, il m'apportais tout le confort dont j'avais besoin.

Ce matin là, il était huit heures du matin quand j'entrais dans l'enceinte du café pour aller me préparer à commencer mon service. Le dit café n'était pas vraiment connue et il n'était pas non plus au centre de Tokyo, dans ces grandes rues bondées de monde. Non, il était un peu plus reculé de la ville, dans une rue calme. Le patron qui tenait ce café était une personne cool, qui ne se prenait pas la tête pour des choses futiles, à vrai dire il était patient, et surtout attentionné envers ses employés et les clients. Ces derniers étaient souvent les mêmes personnes, ainsi nous parlions beaucoup avec eux ce qui mettait un peu d'ambiance dans ce petit café.

Ce jour là, une nouvelle personne entra dans le café pour aller s'installer à une table collée à la vitre. Il avait l'air fatigué, ennuyé et autant dire qu'avec son apparence et sa carrure, il ne passait pas inaperçu.

En y pensant, moi non plus je ne passais pas inaperçue, beaucoup de gens me posait des questions sur mes cheveux. Ils étaient roses de nature, et ni ma mère, ni mon père n'avaient les cheveux roses, alors je m'étais toujours demander d'où venait cette couleur. Ma mère avait trompé mon père avec un autre ? A vrai dire, je m'en fichais maintenant, j'avais appris à vivre avec cette couleur de cheveux et ça ne me déplaisait pas, au contraire, ça me démarquais des autres personnes.

Mais lui aussi, ce mec assis au fond du café, se démarquait des autres personnes, par sa couleur de cheveux, et par son caractère de merde que j'avais vite remarqué en venant lui demander sa commande.

- Bonjour ! Que souhaitez-vous ?

J'avais appris à sourire aux clients, enfin c'était plutôt mon patron qui m'avait apprit. Quand j'étais arrivé dans ce café, j'avais essayer par tout les moyens de décrocher le poste de serveuse, j'en avais besoin pour pouvoir garder mon petit appartement. Je l'avais eu ce poste, mais bien vite le patron c'était rendu compte de mon comportement envers les clients. Je ne souriais pas, j'étais direct et je n'employais aucun ton joyeux dans mes phrases. Puis jour après jour, mon patron m'avait apprit toutes ces petites choses comme sourire aux clients, parler avec eux pour que le café soit dans une ambiance agréable.

Mais devant ce jeune homme mon ancien comportement avait reprit le dessus.

- Café.

- Et un s'il vous plaît c'est trop demandé ?

Concentré sur son portable à taper un texto, il avait directement relevé la tête pour planter son regard dans le mien. Je crois que s'il avait pu, il m'aurait tué sur place. Je crispai ma mâchoire devant ce regard noir qu'il me lançait puis vue bien vite qu'un sourire en coin se dessinait sur son visage.

- Le client n'est-il pas roi ? Je veux un café, me lança-t-il.

- Non mais j'y crois pas, y'a pas écrit pigeon sur mon front !

- Bonney ! avait crié mon patron derrière son bar après m'avoir entendu hurler sur le client.

Dit client qui avait perdu son petit sourire en coin, me regardant de nouveau avec un regard noir, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec lui.  
>A mon tour, je lui avait lancé un regard noir avant de partir derrière le bar pour remplir une tasse de café et de rajouter quelques sucres, même s'il ne m'en avait pas demander. Un petit sourire de vengeance se dessina sur mes lèvres.<p>

Je lui apportai son café et vit qu'il était à nouveau concentré sur son portable. Je posais son café sur la table, et restait planté à coter de lui. A nouveau, il avait relevé sa tête pour me regarder incrédule.

- Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Que je te donnes un petit sucre comme pour les chiens ?

Je m'efforçai de ne pas lui répondre et de garder un visage neutre. Oui j'avais attendu un "merci" de sa part, mais maintenant, j'attendais plutôt qui goûte à son café. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire pour ensuite recracher le contenue de sa gorger dans sa tasse. Et oui mon coco, il ne fallait pas jouer avec moi non plus. Je me mis à rire devant la tête qu'il affichait, me fichant bien de sa gueule.

- Mais t'es pas bien ?! avait-il hurlé. T'as mis combien de sucres là ?! En plus je prend jamais de sucre avec mon café !

- Oh, juste 5 ou 6, je ne sais plus.

- Espèce de sale garce.

J'avais affiché mon plus beau sourire, contente de mon petit tour. Par là suite, j'étais allé lui chercher un autre café, comme il le voulait, sans sucre. Après avoir finit d'ingurgiter son café non sans continuer de nous engueuler pendant un bon quart d'heure et sous les soupirs de mon patron, il avait payer son café mais aussi -sans se gêner- glisser un petit bout de papier dans mon décolleté, puis il avait quitté le café avec un sourire arrogant en coin.

Quand j'avais vue se que contenait le bout de papier, j'avais faillit m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Ce rouquin du nom d'Eustass Kidd m'avait laissé son numéro. La seule question que je me posais à ce moment était "Pourquoi ?". On avait passé tout le temps qu'il avait été dans le café à se crier dessus et j'avais pu remarqué qu'on avait tout les deux un sacré caractère à la con. Ne se laissant pas faire, aucun de nous deux n'avait eux le dessus sur l'autre. Alors après tout ça, pourquoi m'avait-il laissé son numéro ? Tout ce que je pouvais en conclure, c'était qu'il avait fait une connerie car je comptais bien le faire chier.

* * *

><p>Après sa journée de travail, Kidd était rentrée chez lui vers dix-sept heures et quart, autant dire qu'il finissait son travail assez tôt. Il avait donc envoyé un sms à son meilleur ami pour qu'il vienne chez lui "boire un coup". Ainsi avait été son message et ainsi son meilleur ami se retrouva une heure plus tard chez lui, après avoir lui aussi finit son travail, ou plutôt ses études de médecines. Kidd et Law était des personnes bien différentes. L'un était un flemmard qui prenait la vie comme elle venait et qui était entraîneur de basket, et l'autre travaillait dur pour devenir chirurgien et était assez bien élevé, bien que son caractère laisse à désirer, car Law pouvait être aussi arrogant par moment. Mais tout deux s'entendait bien et leur amitié durait depuis leur tendre enfance.<p>

Un fois Law rendu dans l'appartement de Kidd, il s'installa dans le vieux canapé pendant que le rouquin allait chercher deux bières dans son frigo. Une petite vibration ce fit entendre dans le salon où Law était.

- T'as reçu un message, lança Law à Kidd qui était encore dans la cuisine.

- Qui c'est ?

Law prit le portable de Kidd sur la petite table basse remplie de déchets dont des emballages de nourriture et déverrouilla le cellulaire d'un mouvement de pouce -le rouquin ne mettait jamais de code sur son portable- pour ensuite lire le message. Le brun arqua un sourcil.

- Un numéro que tu n'as pas dans tes contacts, ça dit "Dis, tu m'invites dans une pizzeria pour te racheter de toutes les insultes que tu m'as dis ce matin ?"

Le rouquin revint vite dans le petit salon en bordel avec les deux bières et une veine sur la tempe.

- J'aurais jamais du lui donner mon numéro.

Bonney riait bien dans son petit appartement, et elle se disait que même si Kidd n'acceptait pas de l'inviter dans sa pizzeria préférer, il finirai pas cédé sous ses harcèlements. Mais c'était mal le connaitre, car même après vingt-six messages de la belle rose, il ne cédait toujours pas. Alors elle avait finit par l'appeler, espérant vraiment qu'il finisse par bien vouloir l'inviter.

- Allô ?

- Kidd, t'as changé de voix ? A moins que je me sois trompé de numéro...

La rose entendu un petit rire étouffé de son interlocuteur et arqua un sourcil.

- Kidd est parti prendre sa douche.

- Alors... t'es qui ? Son copain ? Kidd est gay ? Il aurait pu me le dire quand même !

- Non, je suis son meilleur ami, souffla Law d'exaspération. Et toi je suppose que tu es la fille à qui "j'aurais jamais du donner mon numéro", dit-il en essayant d'imiter la voix du rouquin.

- Attends il a vraiment dit ça ? Il va voir lui !

Elle entendit à nouveau un rire étouffé derrière son téléphone.

- Bon, moi je veux qu'il m'invite à ma pizzeria préféré !

- Il n'a pas l'air décidé tu sais, et le connaissant, c'est dur d'obtenir quelque chose venant de sa part.

- Quel con ce Kidd..

Law sourit à cette remarque, la jeune femme n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. La rose et le rouquin ce ressemblait sur ce point.

- Je veux bien faire quelque chose pour toi, donne moi une date et un horaire, j'essayerai de faire céder Kidd, lança le brun.

- Cool, merci ! Alors disons, hm ce soir !

- Ce soir ? Tu ne me laisse pas vraiment de temps.

- Oui mais c'est bientôt l'heure de manger et j'ai rien chez moi..

Law soupira puis fit un fin sourire, il ne connaissait pas cette femme et Kidd n'avait rien voulu lui dire à part qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un café la matin même, mais il savait que cette jeune femme ferait tout pour avoir son rendez-vous. Elle lui donna un lieu et une heure puis elle raccrocha après avoir salué le brun. Ce dernier attendit que Kidd revienne de la salle de bain pour lui lancer à la figure qu'il avait un rendez-vous dans une demi-heure. Le pauvre brun avait faillit mourir étouffé par un coussin du canapé et écrasé par son meilleur ami qui, fallait le dire, n'était pas léger dû à sa grande taille et toute la masse de muscle qui composait son corps de basketteur.

Mais Law avait finit par gagner car une demi-heure plus tard, tout deux sortait de l'appartement, l'un pour rejoindre son propre appartement et l'autre pour aller à son rendez-vous avec la rose. Chose où il voulait bien évidement ne pas y aller, même s'il avait dit oui. Et s'est ainsi que notre cher rouquin se retrouva assis à une table avec une goinfre juste devant ses yeux. Oui, il n'en revenait pas, lui qui était quelqu'un qui mangeait beaucoup venait de trouver une personne pire que lui, et une femme qui plus est.

Devant l'air ahuri de Kidd, Bonney s'arrêta de manger sa pizza favorite pour planter son beau regard étrangement violet dans celui du rouquin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Je dirais un peu de tout. De la sauce tomate, du fromage, du piment, et d'autres trucs non identifiables.

- La ferme ! cria Bonney qui peinait à s'essuyer la bouche et les joues.

- C'est toi qui m'a demandé si t'avais quelque chose sur le visage je te rappelle, soupira Kidd.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa remarque et se remit à s'empiffrer de pizza.

- T'es pire qu'un t-rex affamé.

- Parce que t'as déjà vue un t-rex affamé ? réussi-t-elle à prononcer entre deux bouchées.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

- Si ce qu'ils montrent dans les films est vrai, alors oui.

- Les t-rex sont toujours affamés...

Kidd soupira d'exaspération, leur conversation ne rimait à rien, et il se disait qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici avec cette gloutonne.

- Dis-moi pourquoi je suis là déjà ? soupira-t-il une énième fois.

- Parce que tu voulais me revoir, bien évidement.

Ce fut à son tour de ne pas répondre à sa remarque et il se parla plutôt à lui-même.

- Je te déteste Law.

* * *

><p>J'avais eu ma petite soirée pizza et j'en étais contente, mais un certain rouquin n'était pas du même avis que moi. Pendant toute la soirée, il avait eu un air blasé collé au visage en me regardant manger. Oui désoler mon vieux, mais je mange comme quatre. D'ailleurs le prix de l'addition totale de toutes les pizzas qui j'avais manger l'avait énervé si bien qu'il avait voulu me les faire recracher. Mais ce qui l'avait encore plus énerver par la suite, c'était le patron de la pizzeria qui nous avais prit pour un couple. En effet, ce dernier me connaissait bien, j'étais une cliente qui venait souvent dans sa pizzeria et il m'aimait bien, alors quand il eu remarqué que j'étais venu en compagnie d'un jeune homme, il avait tout de suite cru que nous étions ensemble. Le rouquin n'avait pas aimé du tout.<p>

Une fois sur la route du retour, aucun de nous deux n'avais voulu parler et ainsi débuter une conversation sans queue ni tête qui finirai en engueulade. Mais ce silence m'avait fait réfléchir et c'est à ce moment là que je m'étais rendu compte qu'on ne savait rien l'un de l'autre. Alors j'avais essayer d'en savoir plus.

- Comment il s'appelle ton meilleur ami ? J'ai oublié de lui demander au téléphone.

- Law.

- Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ?

- Je compte même plus les années.

- Ça doit faire longtemps alors, t'en as de la chance d'avoir une si longue amitié avec quelqu'un ! avais-je dis avec un sourire.

Kidd n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, surement ennuyé par tout ce que je pouvais dire. Puis il tourna un peu sa tête pour me regarder.

- Parce que t'as pas d'amis de longue date toi ?

- Je... j'ai pas d'amis tout court. Enfin si mais avec mon job à plein temps et d'autres petites choses on ne se voit plus.

- Je vois.

J'avais hésité à répondre à sa question. Parler de ma vie à une personne que je ne connaissais pas vraiment, ce n'était pas trop dans mon genre. Mais après tout, on pouvait apprendre à se connaitre, non ?

C'est ainsi qu'on arriva devant chez moi, il me fit un signe de la main et continua son chemin, comme si en faite, on n'avait rien à voir ensemble, comme si on n'avait pas passé la soirée ensemble, comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontré...

****Mais qui avait dit que je ne le reverrai pas ?****

_Voilà la fin de ma première partie de mon premier two shot, j'espère que ça vous à plu, et désoler pour les quelques fautes, je ne suis pas une as en orthographe. Je ne sais pas encore quand la suite sera publiée._

_Sur ce, à la prochaine !_


	2. Seconde partie

**Bonjour bonjour, voici la deuxième et dernière partie de two shot, peut-être qu'un jour je ferais un épilogue, ça reste à voir. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Occupée à préparer un cocktail pour un client en ce début d'après-midi, Bonney ne vit pas les deux personnes qui s'installaient au bar, l'un avec sourire narquois collé à son visage et l'autre aux yeux gris cernés avec un air ennuyé. Lorsqu'elle eu finit la boisson alcoolisée et qu'elle se retourna pour aller servir son client, la surprise fut si grande qu'elle resta bloquée pendant une bonne minute devant les yeux moqueurs d'un rouquin, et les yeux surpris du ténébreux qui était à ses cotés, voyant pour la première fois à quoi ressemblait la jeune femme. Elle reprit comme elle pu ses esprits et ne pipa mot, sortant du bar pour aller rejoindre la table de son client.<p>

- C'est moi ou elle nous à foutu un vent ?

- Elle t'as foutu un vent à toi, pas à moi, elle ne me connait pas, répliqua Law.

- Ta gueule.

A ce moment même, la rose revint derrière son bar, -enfin ce n'étais pas vraiment le sien- et se plaça devant les deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Quelle délicatesse dans ta voix et tes mots, Kiddou.

Law retint un rire à l'entente de ce surnom. Depuis quand une fille était aussi proche de Kidd pour oser l'appeler ainsi ? Telle était la question que se posait le ténébreux.

- Ce quoi ce surnom à la con ?!

Law avait sa réponse, le rouquin et la jeune femme n'étaient pas proche mais cette dernière osait quand même. Kidd perdait souvent et facilement son sang-froid, ce qui faisait de lui une personne agressive et qui disait toujours ce qu'il pensait. Et en ce moment même, on pouvait voir que le rouquin n'était plus d'humeur.

- Roh ça va, rien de méchant. Tu sais, je pensais ne pas te revoir de si tôt.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux pouvant se comparés à des flammes, avec un sourire en coin.

Law fit un fin sourire, écoutant leur conversation. La jeune fille savait non seulement changer de conversation facilement, mais aussi l'humeur de Kidd et il trouvait impressionnant qu'une personne puisse faire ça en seulement deux jours.

- Ben je sais pas vraiment, t'es partie comme ça hier soir, sans un mot, alors je me suis dis que j'allais surement plus te revoir, déclara la jeune rose en regardant le verre qu'elle essuyait.

Puis elle releva la tête et planta son regard violet dans celui gris du meilleur ami du roux pour ensuite parler et ne laisser le moindre temps à Kidd de répondre.

- Law je présume... le copain de Kidd, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire en coin, ce souvenant de ce qu'elle avait dit au téléphone le soir dernier.

Le brun leva les yeux aux ciel puis lui sourit, n'étant pas non plus impoli.

- Enchanté, ... commença le brun avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de la jeune femme.

- Beau nez, répondit le roux à la place de Bonney qui le regarda étonnée pour ensuite lui donner un coup de torchon.

- Espèce de con, tu te trouves drôle ?! Non mais franchement, t'as quoi dans ton crâne de mollusque ?

Law riait devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La rose avait les mains sur les hanches, ce qui lui donnait une allure de maman qui gronde son enfant. Sauf que l'enfant en question n'en était pas, et il répondait.

Mais même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, Kidd aimait bien cette jeune femme, et ça, seul Law pouvait le constater. Sauf que le roux ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait trop de fierté. Enfin, ce n'était pas de l'amour, loin de ça, non juste de l'affection pour le jeune rose car elle avait le même sale caractère que le rouquin, et ce dernier ne s'était sans doute jamais confrontée à des femmes avec du répondant comme ça, alors il l'aimait bien, elle et sa répartie.

Law les regardait s'engueuler quand un raclement de gorge derrière Bonney les fit taire. Le patron venait d'arriver et demandait à le jeune femme de ne pas se "chamailler avec les clients" et de reprendre son boulot car d'autres personnes venaient d'entrer dans le café.

Bonney laissa les deux jeunes hommes pour aller à la rencontre des autre clients.

- Elle a complètement zappée de nous demander ce qu'on voulait, râla le roux.

Law ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa remarque.

* * *

><p>Une fois rentré chez elle après sa journée de travail, Bonney s'affala dans son petit canapé, épuisée. Mais ce qui l'avait surtout épuisée était un certain roux. Lui et son meilleur ami étaient restés une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Kidd avait trouvé amusant d'ennuyer la rose pendant son travail, et il avait bien réussi son coup. Il avait essayer à plusieurs reprises de la faire tomber, quand elle avait un plateau dans les mains, et en retour elle avait essayer à plusieurs reprises également de l'étouffer avec son torchon.<p>

Elle avait aussi parler avec le meilleur ami du rouquin, Law. Malgré qu'il ne soit pas très bavard avec les gens qu'il connaissait peu, lui et la rose s'était bien entendu et cette dernière le trouvait beaucoup plus calme et posé que l'autre énergumène de roux. Oui, Kidd et Law étaient des parfaits opposés mais ils avaient aussi beaucoup de points en communs, et ça la jeune femme l'avait vu tout au long de l'après-midi qu'elle venait d'endurer.

Malgré tout ça, un sourire radieux apparu sur ses lèvres recouvertes de rouge à lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant rit, et même si elle ne le laissait pas paraître, elle trouvait amusant quand le roux la taquinait, et inversement. Mais y'avait-il réellement un rapprochement entre ces deux là ? La veille, il l'avait laissée comme ça devant chez elle, et cela lui avait fait un petit pincement au cœur, d'être "abandonnée" comme ça.

Soudain, comme ça, elle eu envie de le revoir, lui et son caractère de merde, lui et ses cheveux rouges flamboyants, lui et son sourire carnassier, lui et.. lui tout simplement.  
>Alors elle leva son fessier de son vieux divan et se mit à chercher son cellulaire un peu partout. Ah oui, elle l'avait laisser dans son manteau. Elle trouva l'objet de sa convoitise, et se mit à tapoter dessus, un sourire accroché à son visage.<p>

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, en milieu d'après-midi, vers les coups de seize heures, Bonney se retrouva devant une salle de sport non loin de son petit café, à attendre dans le froid.  
>Elle vit plusieurs jeunes sortir de la salle, majoritairement des garçons, dont un qui l'a remarqua.<p>

- Votre chéri arrive bientôt madame ! ricana-t-il.

Bonney se retourna vers le jeune qui avait un petit sourire arrogant au coin des lèvres. "chéri" ? "madame" ? Elle vit rouge et une veine apparut sur sa tempe, non mais pour qui il se prenait ce mioche ? Alors qu'elle allait riposter, une voix grave et sure d'elle retentit.

- Dégagez bande de morveux, c'est pas vos affaires.

- Bonne aprème Captain Kidd ! ricanèrent encore quelques uns avant de déguerpir.

- C'est ça, crétins, souffla Kidd avant de poser son regard sur Bonney.

- "Captain Kidd" ? ria Bonney.

- Pourquoi t'es là gloutonne ? lui demanda le roux, ne relevant pas sa remarque.

La jeune femme arrêta son rire, et roula des yeux.

- Idiot, t'as tellement peu de cerveau au point d'oublier que je t'es envoyer un message hier soir ou quoi ? râla la rose.

- Je t'es pas répondu alors t'avais pas à venir, grogna le rouquin.

- C'est trop tard, je suis là maintenant, bouda la rose en faisant les grosses joues.

- Que tu sois là ou pas, je m'en fiche, je rentre chez moi, fit Kidd, mettant fin à la conversation qui pouvait s'éterniser.

Le "Captain Kidd" prit le chemin du retour, vers chez lui, suivit d'une certaine rose qui ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, préférant rester avec le rouquin pour le faire chier, ce dernier râlant contre la rose tout le long du chemin. Et c'est ainsi qui Bonney réussi à aller jusqu'à chez Kidd, restant même avec lui toute la fin d'après-midi.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis leur première rencontre. Deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement, continuant leurs "petites querelles de couples", comme aimait bien dire Law. Mais non, ils n'étaient pas en couple. Deux semaines, au bout duquel, tout bascula. Seulement était-ce dans le bon ou le mauvais sens ?<p>

C'était un jour de travail pour Bonney, c'était encore l'hiver, et les clients ne sortaient pas beaucoup de chez eux, alors il y avait peu de personnes dans le petit café. Seulement quelques uns ayant l'habitude de venir boire leur café ici tout les jours, qu'ils fasse chaud ou froid, tempête, soleil, neige ou pluie.  
>Puis vers le début d'après-midi, une cliente à l'allure riche et arrogante entra dans le café. Elle vint s'asseoir au bar, juste devant Bonney qui releva ses yeux du verre qu'elle essuyait, lui faisant un sourire. Le respect avant tout. La jeune femme commanda un café, un sourire hautain en coin. La rose se demanda ce qu'une personne aisée faisait dans un endroit comme ça. Il y avait des cafés bien plus chic à Tokyo. Pendant que Bonney préparerait le café, la jeune riche fit un petit rire, et commença à parler.<p>

- Je te vois beaucoup avec Eustass, ces temps-ci.

Attendez, elle tutoyait la rose, lui parlait comme si elles étaient potes, et en plus de ça de Kidd ? Stop, qu'est ce qu'il venait faire dans la conversation lui ? Et elle les espionnait pour dire ça ?

- Comment ça ? répondit la jeune rose, les sourcils légèrement froncés, sur la défensive, arrêtant la préparation du café.

Le sourire de l'arrogante s'agrandit, mais elle ne répondit pas vraiment à la question.

- Tu sais, Eustass n'est pas la personne que tu crois. Bon c'est vrai qu'il a son caractère bien à lui seulement, il cache bien son petit jeu quand il est avec toi.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? On ne se connait même pas toi et moi, râla la rose.

Elle se permettait de la tutoyer ? Alors Bonney aussi. La riche ria d'un mauvais rire. La rose grimaça, son rire était vraiment horrible.

- Eustass n'est vraiment pas le mec pour toi ma chérie. Je vais te dire ce qu'il est vraiment.

Bonney ne releva même pas le "ma chérie" et déglutit, qu'est ce que cette fille allait encore lui raconter ?

- Il est du genre à ramener tous les soirs une fille chez lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu finiras par être comme toutes ses pauvres filles, ma belle.

La riche arrogante se leva gracieusement du tabouret, ricanant encore avec son mauvais rire et s'en alla, ne réclamant même pas le café qu'elle avait commander. Heureusement, en faite.  
>Mais là n'était pas le problème. Le cerveau de Bonney fusait à trois mille à l'heure. Ce que cette fille lui avait raconter était vrai ? Est-ce que pendant ces deux semaines, Kidd avait eux des histoires d'un soir ?<br>Bonney ravala difficilement sa salive. Elle ne savait définitivement pas si elle devait croire cette pimbêche. C'était qui d'abord ?!

* * *

><p>Ce n'est que trois journées plus tard, bien installée dans son divan à regarder la télé, que quelqu'un décida de venir faire chier Bonney en sonnant à sa porte. Elle râla puis alla ouvrir. Elle fut un peu étonnée, mais pas tellement puisqu'elle devait bien ce douter que la seule personne à pouvoir venir à cette heure là chez elle n'était autre que Eustass Kidd.<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu fi-

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa question qu'il franchissait déjà la porte pour aller jusqu'au petit salon.  
>Bonney, elle, ne savait pas quoi faire, depuis plusieurs jours elle n'avait pas reprit contact avec le roux après ce que la riche arrogante -elle aimait bien l'appeler comme ça- lui avait avouer. Enfin, était-ce vraiment vrai ?<p>

Elle soupira et se résigna à fermer sa porte, dire au rouquin qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il squatte chez elle ne servirait à rien, il ne bougerait pas, et en plus il était déjà confortablement installé sur le divan. Il vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas de la petite entrée et la regarda bizarrement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou ?

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et alla s'installer à ses cotés. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors qu'aucun des deux ne parlait, Kidd trop occupé à rire des débilités de la télé et Bonney plutôt l'esprit occupé par les paroles de la riche arrogante, il y eu une coupure de courant dans l'immeuble et comme il faisait déjà nuit, l'appartement de la rose fut plongé dans le noir.

- Bordel, grogna Kidd, ça arrive souvent dans c'trou paumé ?

- Je te signale que tu as le même genre d'immeuble que moi, Eustass, et oui ça arrive souvent alors tu vas arrêter de râler et attendre sagement que le courant revienne.

- Wow, doucement ma belle, t'as tes règles ?

- C'est quoi ce cliché encore, soupira Bonney pour elle-même. Tu regardes trop souvent la télé Kiddou.

Il râla à sa remarque, et au surnom. Cette fille la faisait définitivement chier, mais bordel, qu'est ce qu'il l'aim- attends, il s'apprêtait à dire quoi là ? Non, il n'avait pas de sentiments pour cette fille, il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un de toute façon, et ce n'est pas en à peine trois semaines que ça allait lui tomber dessus. Il ne portait que de l'amitié pour la rose, oui, il en était sure. Seulement, sa bouche fut plus rapide que sa pensée.

- Sors avec moi.

Bonney écarquilla les yeux, au moins Kidd ne pouvait pas voir son expression, ils étaient toujours dans le noir. Et puis des paroles lui revinrent en tête, comme un boomerang. "il cache bien son petit jeu quand il est avec toi", "Eustass n'est vraiment pas le mec pour toi", "tu finiras par être comme toutes ses pauvres filles". Et elle aussi, sa bouche fut plus rapide que sa pensée.

- Tu te fou de moi ? Un pari ? Une envie soudaine de me mettre dans ton lit ?

Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? Kidd ne comprenait pas vraiment ses propos.

- Pourquoi tu t'emp-

- Sors ! Sors de chez moi et ne me dis pas ce genre de chose à la légère.

Eustass Kidd était sur le cul, si puis-je dire. Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas la réaction quasi agressive de la jeune femme. Mais le roux ne recula pas devant cette dernière. Non, il ne sortirait pas.

- Pas avant que ne tu m'expliques ce qu'il te prends, Jewerly.

Le courant n'étant toujours pas revenu, il ne pouvait pas voir la tête de la rose. Soudain, il sentit un poids se libérer sur le divan. Oh non, elle ne fuirait pas. Dans le noir, il réussit à lui choper le poignet et il la réinstalla sur le vieux canapé, mais Bonney se débattait, elle, ne voulait pas avoir de conversation avec le roux. Il employa les grandes manières et la bloqua en s'asseyant sur elle, par contre il ne savait pas vraiment où il s'installait, et c'est à ce moment que l'électricité décida de repointer le bout de son nez.

Devant lui, Kidd vit des pieds. Des pieds ? Il s'en prit un en pleine tête et lâcha un grognement de douleur.

- Bien fait pour toi Eustass, descend de là ! cria Bonney.

En effet, il ne s'était pas installé sur elle comme il le voulait. Bonney était étalé sur le ventre, et Kidd était confortablement posé sur le fessier de la jeune femme, face à ses pieds, et non sa tête.

- Merde, jura-t-il.

Il se tourna vers la tête de la rose, et la tourna également sur le dos, pour ensuite se réinstaller, cette fois si sur son bas-ventre.

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! beugla-t-elle en se débattant tel un asticot.

Kidd ria un peu devant le manque de force de Bonney puis redevint tout d'un coup sérieux, ils devaient parler, lui et elle.

- Bon alors, pourquoi tu m'as dis ça, hein ?

- C'est la riche arrogante, bordel !

- La riche.. arrogante.. ? fit le rouquin septique, avant d'avoir comme une ampoule sur la tête. Ah ! Attends, qu'est ce qu'elle t'as raconté cette pouffiasse, tu l'as pas crue j'espère ?!

Bonney le regarda surprise, alors il connait cette jeune femme ? Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Autant être franche et ne pas tourner autour du pot sur ce qui l'a tracassait.

- Elle.. elle à dit que t'avais tout les soirs une fille dans ton lit. C'est vrai ?

Kidd regarda un instant la rose dans les yeux, il pouvait y voir une sorte de tristesse, de doute et de dégoût. Il soupira puis posa son front contre la poitrine de la jeune femme.

- Non mais attends, qu'est ce que tu fiche pervers ?!

- Ce n'est pas vrai, fit soudainement Kidd, et de ce fait Bonney arrêta de hurler et de gesticuler. Enfin, une part de ce que cette pouffiasse t'as dis est vrai, mais c'était avant, il y a plus d'un an. Il releva sa tête et plongea son regard dans celui violet de Bonney. Je me tapai toujours des meufs parce que j'allais tout les soirs en boîte ou en soirée. Cette fille là, la riche arrogante, elle s'appelle Lucia, une nuit on a couché ensemble, elle croyait qu'il y aurait une suite à notre nuit, qu'il y aurait une histoire qui suivrait, mais non, et ça l'a certainement blessée, alors depuis un an elle s'acharne sur moi, elle fait fuir toute les filles qui sympathisent avec moi, mais c'est après la nuit avec elle que j'ai tout arrêter. Je te jure Bonney, que je ne suis pas comme ça, du moins je ne le suis plus.

La rose avait la bouche légèrement ouverte devant la tirade que venait de faire Kidd. C'était bien la première fois qu'il semblait très sérieux et sincère. Ils se regardèrent longuement, Kidd attendant certainement une réaction de la rose, et cette dernière, assimilant ce que le roux venait de lui dire.

Elle le croyait, oui, et elle l'aimait. Autant ne pas le nier et se l'avouer, elle était tombée amoureuse de cet être plein de fierté et d'arrogance, lui et son caractère de merde, lui et ses cheveux rouges flamboyants, lui et son sourire carnassier, lui et.. lui tout simplement, comme elle aimait ce le dire. Elle fit un sourire, passa sa main dans ses cheveux de flammes, puis Kidd comprit. Il se pencha, toujours installé sur sa belle, et plaqua brutalement -fidèle à lui-même- ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Ils échangèrent un baiser fougueux et passionné, avant que la rose ne se mette à rire contre les lèvres du roux.

- Crétin de Kiddou, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la seconde et dernière partie, j'espère que c'est à la hauteur de vos espérances, malgré le fait que je reste très sceptique sur ma fin car je l'a trouve trop bâclée, il manque des choses à dire je pense mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à trouver quoi, alors peut-être que les idées viendront un jour, voilà voilà, merci d'avoir lu ! <strong>


End file.
